


reflections on the first day at a new job

by gladdecease



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The New Guy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ATF was exciting and stressful in turns, but it's quickly becoming clear that working at the Warehouse is going to be a different thing entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reflections on the first day at a new job

ATF was exciting and stressful in turns, but it's quickly becoming clear that working at the Warehouse is going to be a different thing entirely.  And not just because of the artifacts - though those are _definitely_ stress-inducing (see: the Lost Folio, Death of Iago, personal near-death by) - but also because of the people.  They are loud, some of them are a little crazy, and all of them have this gaping "we're not talking about this" hole in their lives.

Being the new person isn't a foreign concept, but it's clear that Myka was more than just another coworker to these people.  Taking her job gives them a person to direct their anger and sadness at, while Myka's surprise return (and a good surprise at that; again, see: the Lost Folio) gave Pete his proper target back as well.  This ended with a lot of unnecessary shouting right after the aforementioned near-death incident, which unfortunately could only be solved by more shouting.

So, yes, traded one stressful work environment for another, with bonus stressful coworkers on top of the environment.  Will definitely need to take advantage of moments of peace whenever they appear; suspect that will be rarely.  Might need to invest in large bottles of extra-strength Tylenol again.

Still.  Probably worth it.


End file.
